


Hog

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, M/M, NSFW, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, chubby john watson, fat john watson, fat kink, feedee john watson, feeder sherlock, im serious like theres sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty NSFW Johnlock work with John being absolutely stuffed and huge with an adoring and helping Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hog

Sherlock blew through the grocery store, carefully arranging five cartons of “heavy whipping cream”, two canisters of “whip cream” and one pint of “vanilla ice cream” at the bottom of his cart. No, he wasn't planning on making milkshakes for a school; rather, he was buying fattening items to stuff John with. The cashier looked at him with a raised eyebrow to which Sherlock responded with fake smile. He took a cab home and lugged the plastic bags into the flat and saw John peer up at him from his armchair. 

“Well, is it milk?” John said with a grin. 

“Ah, no. So sorry. But I've got other things for you.” Sherlock said as he dropped the bags onto the countertop. John made his way to the kitchen and looked through the bags in awe. 

“Oh, Sherlock. This can't all be for me.” He said wistfully. 

Sherlock smiled and bounced a bit before pecking John on the cheek. “I knew you'd feel that way.” The detective led John to his bedroom, motioning John to bring the food with him. John rolled his eyes playfully and scurried after Sherlock. They sat upon Sherlock’s bed and Sherlock set the food up to encircle John. 

“Five heavy whipping creams? Sherlock, that's disgusting.” John said with humor in his voice as he inspected the label. 

“What, why?”

“Have you ever tried to drink five of these? One alone has an odd taste.” 

“No, of course I haven't tried.” Sherlock muttered while blushing. 

“414 calories in one carton… Christ, that times five… That's–”

“2,070 calories.” Sherlock said delightfully as he leaned in and groped John’s already corpulent middle. 

“Oh, God. That alone is way past the average calories that should be consumed in a day. And I already ate breakfast, lunch, dessert and snacks. Also not counting that I have two whip cream canisters and a pint of ice cream to polish off. Sherlock,” John smiled devilishly, “I’m gonna get so fat.” 

Sherlock beamed as he passed John the cartons of heavy whipping cream. “Down these first, love.” 

John nodded while slipping his jumper up, allowing a full view of his pudgy belly and opened the first carton, chugging it down greedily. He panted and slide the empty carton to the side and Sherlock handed him a pre-opened one. John smiled and licked his lips, bringing the fattening dairy to his lips. Just as quickly, he drank that one up and continued without pausing for the next three. 

John gingerly placed down the empty carton beside the other four, quietly groaning and rubbing his distended belly. Sherlock fawned over John, almost squealing in delight as he rubbed John’s large gut. John panted heavily, kneading his belly fat; attempting to clear more room for the next foods. 

“John, you are so big… And so remarkably…” Sherlock said breathlessly. 

“So what?” John drawled with a smile. 

“Sexy, ohmygod.” Sherlock huffed as he slid himself on top of John’s lap, grinding his pelvis against John’s own erection. Sherlock shut his eyes as he clenched John’s shoulders, rhythmically grinding and allowing soft moans of pleasure to escape his mouth. John placed his hands on Sherlock’s perky butt, working the flesh. He roughly grabbed Sherlock, moving him closer and they both continued to roll their hips in a desperate, hungry way. 

“John, ah, John, John, agh!” Sherlock cried yearningly. Sherlock could not stand it any longer and to his own prudish embarrassment, felt himself cum in his pants. He feverishly pounded his hips against John’s thick mass, feeling John’s dick press against his as he moaned intensely, desperately needing John. His orgasm finally ceased and they both huffed for air as Sherlock slid off John, lying on his back on the bed. He unbuttoned his trousers and ran his hand under his pants, feeling the silky cum that wet his fingers. 

“Let me suck it, Sherlock.” John said gutturally as he motioned to his boyfriend’s fingers. Sherlock shyly brought his shiny, creamy fingers to John’s lips and watched him in awe as he licked the cum right off of Sherlock’s quivering fingers. Sherlock smiled and kissed John on his smiling lips and patted his belly before reaching for the two canisters of whip cream. 

“I did some research and apparently one can has 200 calories.” Sherlock said matter-of-factly as he shook the canister, placing it in John’s hand. 

“I love whip cream, you know.” John flushed red as he tossed his head back and squirted the cream into his mouth. Sherlock watched, mesmerized. John patted his round stomach, sending wobbling quivers all over his fleshy body. John shifted his weight a bit, causing the bed to creak under John’s heavy girth. Moving was indeed an uncomfortable action to perform at the moment. 

John emptied out the first can and began on his second, groaning as his tight stomach could hold no more. 

“God, Sherlock,” John panted, “I won't be able to stand up after this.” He said as he wobbled his growing belly, taking deep breaths to try and catch his breath. Sherlock rubbed John’s blubbery thighs, fondly groping at the fat. John ran a hand through Sherlock’s mane of curls as he attempted to finish the second canister. Gulping as quickly as he could, barely stopping to breath, John finished the whip cream. 

“My love. My love, my true love, I love you.” Babbled Sherlock, thinking of how fattening all of it was. How the cream’s calories and fat would settle on John’s frame beautifully, leaving him positively chubby. John rubbed his jiggling belly with both hands, pressing his fingers against the layers of fat that covered his abdomen. 

“I love you too, Sherlock.” John fondly said as he placed Sherlock’s head on his soft chest (which had developed softening pecs that Sherlock adored sucking). 

“You're doing so well, love. You ate so much… God, you ate so much.” Sherlock said in admiration of his tubby boyfriend. “You've just got one pint of ice cream to polish off and you’ll be done. Which, by the way, contains 1,080 calories.” 

John reached for the ice cream but his stuffed belly prevented him from retrieving his last gluttonous dessert. Sherlock laughed at John’s attempts to reach over, clearly struggling to move and so Sherlock passed it over to John, and John graciously accepted it. 

John opened the lid and licked off the ice cream on the top then began to dig in with a spoon. He shoveled the ice cream into his mouth, licking the remnants off of his lips. Sherlock encouraged with lovely endearments, groping for his own dick as he watched John guzzle down the last few bites of the ice cream. John slurped the slightly melted ice cream and let out a painful moan, panting heavily– grabbing for Sherlock, kissing him with both hands, hungrily needing Sherlock’s lips smashed against his own. They both finally let go of each other and caught their breath. 

“John,” Sherlock gasped, “Let’s weigh you. Please.” 

John nodded excitedly and pulled his jumper down to cover his belly and with Sherlock’s help, stood up. He waddled after Sherlock to the bathroom and gingerly placed his feet upon the scale. The plastic scale creaked, scaring the daylights out of John; hoping he wouldn't crush the scale. 

“Your past weight was about nine stone… So thin, so small. Let's see how much you've grown, love.” Sherlock said in anticipation, waiting for the numbers to align. Sherlock’s mouth hung open.

“Hog.”

John felt his dick stiffen at the adjective. He attempted to discreetly cross his legs while blushing feverishly. 

“Well?! What is it, Sherlock?! I can't see the scale, I'm afraid my stomach’s blocking it.” 

“Thirteen stone, John! In only a few months! Why, you're such… Such a good, fat boy.” Sherlock cried as he lifted John’s jumper and dug his face into his wobbling belly. John ran his hands up and down Sherlock’s back, smiling down at the detective. 

“And I ate more than 6,000 calories today.” John said seductively, tracing his finger over Sherlock’s vulnerable mouth. Sherlock’s knees almost buckled as he placed thick kisses all over John’s quivering body. 

“John.” Sherlock puffed. 

“Yeah, love?” John responded as he absentmindedly caressed Sherlock’s neck and jaw with his fingers.

“I love you. So much.” Sherlock said in a beautifully boyish way as he grinned up at his boyfriend. 

“Oh God, I love you too, you sop.” John said with delight as he pinned Sherlock to the bathroom wall and kissed him, lips tousling, hands touching, hips rocking, and lovers loving.


End file.
